Mine
by autumnpanda
Summary: Karena Zi Tao tahu. Bahwa Wu Yi Fan adalah, hal terindah yang pernah dia miliki dalam hidupnya. Oneshot Kris/Tao. Warnings cerita abal. Lenjeh. M-Preg. Yang penting ENJOY dan jangan lupa buat RnR yee guys :*


_**Huang Zi Tao of EXO isn't mine.**_

 _ **Wu Yi Fan opo maneh *?* Mboten gadahan kulo..**_

 _ **Tapi cerita ini judulnya emang "Mine". Jiplak dari judul sama lirik lagunya tante Taylor Swift :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC, BoyXBoy, M-Preg, Typo, Weird, Lenjeh(?), and so'on.**_

 _ **I've warned you before!**_

 _ **Happy reading juseyo(?) DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tubuh Zi Tao kontan membatu ketika suara keras Wu Yi Fan—yang sebenarnya lebih mirip seperti teriakan—baru saja bergaung nyaring di telinganya.

Air mata sudah terlihat menggenang di pelupuk mata Zi Tao. Tak berani jatuh apalagi sampai membasahi pipi.

Dengan gerakan perlahan sembari meremas kuat _sweater_ kelabu yang tengah dikenakannya, Zi Tao berjalan mundur. Dan kemudian berpaling untuk meninggalkan Yi Fan seorang diri di ruang tengah apartemen mungil yang mereka tinggali bersama.

Zi Tao berlari kecil menuju pintu, membuka kenopnya cepat dan bergegas menuju ke arah lift yang kebetulan tengah terbuka. Seolah sedang menanti kehadiran si pemuda _raven_ agar segera masuk.

Telunjuk mungil Zi Tao teracung maju. Memencet tombol dengan bentuk angka satu, membuat kedua pintu baja lift itu nyaris tertutup.

Nyaris tertutup jika saja tak ada sebuah lengan kekar yang menghalangi, dan membuat pintu lift itu tetap terbuka.

" _I said listen to me_ …" desah sang pemilik lengan tadi. Dan sukses membuat Zi Tao melebarkan manik hitam pekatnya yang masih basah begitu ia tahu bahwa tubuh tegap yang masih berbalut setelan jas mewah itu adalah Yi Fan.

 **::**

 _And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._

 _As everything was slipping right out of our hand_

 _I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

 **::**

Zi Tao hendak berlari sekali lagi, tapi usahanya gagal saat Yi Fan sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan menghalangi jalan keluar dari dalam lift.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Wu Fan- _gege_.."

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkanku dulu."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-pun lagi."

Memberontak, Zi Tao tengah mati-matian mendorong tubuh Yi Fan agar menjauh meskipun Zi Tao tahu usahanya tersebut terbilang sia-sia belaka.

"Zi Tao.."

"Aku benci Wu Fan- _gege_ … Benci…"

Tangis Zi Tao kemudian pecah. Seperti anak kecil yang merasa takut karena telah berkata dusta.

Kepalan mungil tangan Zi Tao memukul pelan bahu Yi Fan yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Isakannya bergema pelan di telinga Yi Fan. Dalam pelukannya, Yi Fan bisa merasakan tubuh yang lebih kecil daripadanya itu bergetar hebat. Diiringi dengan bagian depan pakaian Yi Fan yang rupanya telah basah.

"Zi Tao, _please_ , _don't cry anymore_.. _You know_ , Jessica- _jiejie_ _just_ —"

"—bercanda? Menganggap ciuman di antara kalian berdua itu hanyalah kecupan untuk anak kecil?" potong Zi Tao cepat. Membuat Yi Fan tertohok dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan derai air mata.

"Wu Yi Fan, _please_!" berang Zi Tao sembari menunjuk wajah Yi Fan menggunakan telunjuknya.

" _You already 25 years old this year_!" ujarnya, " _25_ , _and you also have a wife who will born your own child, you damn stupid jerk_ _dragon_!"

Dan kali ini giliran Yi Fan yang sukses mematung di tempat kedua kakinya berpijak. Berkedip sebentar, Yi Fan kemudian kembali memandang Zi Tao yang mati-matian mendongakkan kepalanya mengingat kaki Yi Fan bisa disamakan dengan tiang listrik.

" _Dui bu qi.._ "

Tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi, Yi Fan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sembari memasang ekspresi menyesal sungguh-sungguh. Ingin rasanya dia mengutuk Jessica—wanita bermarga "Jung" yang dulu adalah mantan cinta pertamanya semasa SMA, karena telah berani mengecup bibirnya tepat di hadapan Zi Tao ketika ia menjemput pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu di Taman Kanak-kanak tempat Zi Tao mengajar.

Dan sial bagi Yi Fan—karena Zi Tao melihat apa yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Jessica menggunakan mata Zi Tao sendiri.

"Wu Fan- _gege_ —"

"—milikku, kan?"

Yi Fan mengangguk pelan, dan mulai berani menatap Zi Tao yang dirasakannya telah berhenti menangis.

"Cincin ini..."

Zi Tao mengacungkan jari manisnya yang dilingkari sebuah cincin perak. Pasangan dari cincin Yi Fan sendiri—

" _Momo_..."

—lalu mengelus permukaan perutnya yang membuncit.

"Sumpahmu di altar.. Janjimu yang kau ucapkan di depan _Baba-Mama_.. Adalah tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku kan? Tapi kenapa—"

Manik obsidian Zi Tao kembali basah. Suaranya terhenti tiba-tiba saat bayangan buruk berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

Pikiran tentang Yi Fan yang mengabaikannya. Berpaling darinya. Dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sontak membuat Zi Tao kembali menangis keras, dan tubuhnya nyaris limbung andai saja tidak ada tangan Yi Fan yang menangkapnya.

" _Peach_.. _Darl_.. Hei, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Zi Tao tak menjawab. Tapi pelukan erat yang dia berikan di tubuh Yi Fan menandakan jika ia tak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri.

Yi Fan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Zi Tao pelam, berusaha menenangkannya. Dan kemudian tepukan itu terhenti saat samar-samar ia mendengar Zi Tao berbisik lirih;

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.._ "

Memutar manik _auburn_ -nya jengah, Yi Fan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung menarik dagu Zi Tao agar mendekat ke arahnya. Memaksa sang pemuda yang lebih pendek untuk menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

Manik _auburn_ Yi Fan bertemu dengan _onyx_ Zi Tao.

Membuat pemuda yang dulunya menyandang nama "Huang" itu mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa hal inilah yang membuatnya terpikat pada pesona pria bermarga "Wu" di depannya ini.

" _Never_ —"

"—aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.."

 **::**

 _Braced myself for the goobye_

' _Cause that's all I've ever known_

 _Then you took me by surprise_

 _You said..._

" _I'll never leave you alone.."_

 **::**

"—aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku hanya milikmu. Apa itu belum cukup?"

Zi Tao mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Tatapan Yi Fan seolah membuatnya semakin terjerat pada sosok mempesona sang Naga.

"Tapi—"

 _Cup_

Sebuah kecupan singkat hadir di belah persik Zi Tao secara tiba-tiba. Menggagalkan protesan yang hendak meluncur keluar. Membuat Yi Fan menarik senyum miring saat rona kemerahan hadir menghiasi pipi Zi Tao.

"Jessi- _jiejie_ memang bisa menciumku di bibir. Tapi kau—"

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

"—kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mencium seluruh permukaan kulit di tubuhku."

 _Bluuuushh_

Seringai Yi Fan semakin melebar. Rona merah di wajah Zi Tao sudah tak bisa disamakan dengan apapun lagi selain warna besi yang membara.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan, Wu Fan- _gege_.."

 _Twitch_

 _Twitch_

"Tch—kau ini.."

Dua buah perempatan imajiner kontan hadir di kepala Yi Fan. Ingin sekali Yi Fan bisa mencakar wajah malu-malu Zi Tao andaikan saja ia tak ingat bahwa pemuda yang masih berada dalam pelukannya ini tengah mengandung buah hatinya.

"—aku mencintai Wu Fan- _gege_.."

Mendengar Zi Tao mengatakannya dengan wajah tulus. Membuat Yi Fan tersenyum kecil.

Dia lalu mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Zi Tao. Kemudian meraup bibir _kissable_ itu sekali lagi. Hanya saja kali ini jauh lebih lama.

"Aku juga..." katanya, "...mencintaimu."

Karena Zi Tao tahu. Bahwa Wu Yi Fan adalah—

—hal terindah yang pernah dia miliki dalam hidupnya.

 **::**

 _You are the best thing, that's ever been mine..._

 **::**

 **~ Fin ~**

 _ **nb::**_

 _ **Sori kalo ada kata-kata dalam bahasa inggris yang salah. Nilai grammar gue ga pernah bagus soalnya #orz**_

 _ **Betewe ini ceritanya kok eneg sekali ya? Saya persilahkan kalian kalo ada yang mau muntah.. #sobs**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this absurd story, see you next time..**_

 _ **regards by autumnpanda ^^**_


End file.
